Very Good Morning
by AdmiralBlakeUnicorn
Summary: A short little Brittana story, I'll probably make it a twoshot. Just a healthy dose of Brittana fluff, so enjoy. M for possible later chapters.


Very Good Morning

There are many reasons Brittany is happy that Santana came out of the closet.

Of course she's happy that she gets to hold her girlfriend's hand in public or that she can kiss her around other people. No the best thing is that she gets to wake up next to Santana every morning, not as her friend with benefits, but as her girlfriend.

That's why every morning that Santana stays over Brittany wakes up before the sun even rises to watch her girlfriend sleep. That's why she's watching the slow rise and fall of the Latinas chest, it's almost like she's smiling in her sleep. Brittany's careful not to wake the sleeping girl, the look of bliss on her face is something only she can see, something she loves seeing. It's so different from how she is at school, around other people.

Santana has one tanned arm snaked around Brittany's torso, and the other is lost in her deep, black brown waves. Her face is cuddled into Brittany's chest, and she can feel her hot breath ghosting her body. '_This' _Brittany thought,_ 'is what true love is'. _She couldn't resist any longer and so she placed a feather light kiss on Santana's cheek.

Carefully Brittany slid out of bed, almost stepping on Lord Tubbington when her feet hit the floor. She landed with a thud, but otherwise made no sound. She regained her composure and looked over her shoulder to make sure Santana was still sleeping soundly. The Latina stirred slightly, but settled back in to her deep sleep. Brittany let go a breath she didn't know she was holding and started to slowly make her way downstairs. Her parents and sister were out of town to visit her grandparents for the weekend, so Santana's been over to keep her company.

Even though Brittany finds breakfast confusing, she loves making it for Santana. Santana always makes Brittany dinner when she goes to the Latina's house. Santana's a great cook. And Brittany really tries to be, so she doesn't make anything too confusing just a bowl of cereal.

Santana was awoken, when downstairs Brittany clanked two bowls together. She opened her eyes slowly, and groaned trying to adjust to the light. Bright sunlight filtered in through Brittany's screens over her windows. The Latina rubbed her eyes with balled fists. She let out a long sleepy yawn, and threw the sheets she was wrapped in to the end of the bed. She sighed blissfully, smiling at the late night activities her and Brit endured the night. She frowned when she didn't see the blonde next to her, looking up at her with a smile that melted the girls heart. She was pulled out of thought when she heard Brittany singing. The Latina instantly smiled when she heard what her girlfriend was singing. "And the songbirds are singing..." Santana decided the singing was coming from the kitchen so she headed downstairs.

Sure enough she saw a flash of blonde hair, as Brittany was searching for something in the fridge. Stealthily Santana creeped behind Brittany who was still very occupied with looking in the fridge, she was still bellowing out the words to "Songbird", when she felt tanned arms wrapped around her pale body. And as she was singing "And I love you, I love you, I love you...", Santana pressed her into the crook of Brittany's neck and whispered, "Like never before." and then pressed her lips under the blondes ear. Brittany let out a sharp gasp and slammed the refrigerator door shut. She turned around in Santana's embrace to face her girlfriend. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist, while brittany had her arms around the tanned girl's neck.

There was barely any space between them now, and they were swaying back and forth lightly. Santana pulled back to look at her girlfriend who was currently wearing a pair of Cheerios shorts, that read _Lopez – Captain _on the front of them, and a black tank-top that stopped at her belly-button. Santana on the other hand was wearing nothing, but boy shorts and a black lace bra. "Good morning beautiful." Santana greeted, smiling at her girlfriend adoringly. "I was going to say the same thing to you, San." Brittany replied, giving her a sheepish grin. They stood there for a few minutes just taking in the beauty of each other. Santana leaned into her girlfriends neck and placed feather light kisses from her ear to her collarbone. The cereal totally forgotten on the counter.

Authors Notes: I kinda just started watching Glee in August so and I just finished season three I little while ago, so I wrote this. This should be taking place pretty much at anytime after Santana comes out. This will be a oneshot, but if it's liked I'll make it a smutty two shot. So review tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Thanks! 3 ;) -Blake


End file.
